Story of a Girl
by fantasyfreak25
Summary: Heys guys me again. You may not no but this is a fresh story and I would like to brief you on it. There was this girl who had lost her memories and now she meets these two strangers and that's how evrything went bad for her. SxK Thanks


Don't worry I don't own anything by Disney or Square-enix cause thats copyright if I didn't use a disclaimer. so please read & review. you won't regret it. thanx a lot! bi bi   
"Kairi, wait I'll rescue you!" shouted Sora.  
Riku was too busy with the mysterious creature to help me. I felt the grip tighten on my ankle, I was frightened and all I could do was kick the creature to see if it would loosen its grip but it didn't work as well as planned.  
I heard running footsteps, it was Sora. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'll be okay once you get this creep off me!" I screamed.  
Sora looked down and noticed the creature with its grip around my ankle. "Heartless" he whispered.  
I looked at him questioningly. He said to me,  
"Were only here to protect you from them nothing more"  
"Shut up and get it bloody off me!" I ordered.  
I wanted to cry from because of how much pressure this creature was dealing. I felt totally defenseless and vulnerable to them. To them I was their next course on their menu. Meanwhile, Sora materialized this key shaped weapon. I thought for a moment, the 'Keyblade'. He looked down at me for reasurrence so I nodded the 'okay'. He jumped down the ladders and grabbed me around the waist then slashed his keyblade at the shadow, causing it to disperse into the air. Shortly after the battle Riku joined us, he looked untouched as if he didn't fight those things. I clung on to Sora to ease my fear and gain comfort.  
"Riku, she looks pretty shaken up" Sora said worriedly.  
"Yeah I think we should go get shelter from you know whats out here" Riku answered.  
I gently whispered to Sora,  
"Don't leave me please!"  
I started to tremble from the cold even Sora could feel it, I felt Soras' arms wrap around me, I was grateful.  
"Thank You" I uttered under my breath.  
"No problem Kai, anything for you" He said with happiness.  
I felt much better but I wasn't quite ready to let go yet. It seemed that Sora didn't want to release me from his warm embrace but alas the moment wouldn't last much longer cause it was about to get ruined, by heartless.  
"Riku could you handle them while I get Kairi to shelter?" Sora asked in urgecy.  
Riku nodded in confirmation and prepared for battle. Sora released me and grabbed my hand to only to drag me to the 'Secret Place'. When we reached our destination we had that sense relief and safety. "Sora.. its a bit cold down here" I moaned.  
Sora sighed.  
"Here allow me" He smirked.  
He casted a fire to keep us warm. So when I sat down I felt really uncomfortable but was relieved when I heard a small thud next to me. I was so unsure if I should tell him how I feel but I'm sure he already knows how I feel. I plucked up the courage ask,  
"Sora.. would you make sure I don't go to sleep?"  
He looked at me, he looked confused and then he asked,  
"Why whats wrong Kairi?"  
I answered with a straight forward answer,  
"I'm afraid"  
He didn't have to say anything his embrace eased my thoughts. It also allowed me to release my tears. I started to grow tired to lullaby of his heartbeat. I didn't realise that the flames started to fade and the air became more chilly. I mumbled against his chest,  
"Don't ever leave me"  
"I wouldn't dream of it" he said with a smile.  
With that I drifted off into a peaceful slumber. When I awoke I was no longer in Soras' embrace andit was chilly without his warmth. So I began to search the small cave for a trace of Sora. I found him sleeping next a drawing on one of the cave walls, it was faded but it looked familiar to me but I've never seen it before. I looked back at Sora and only giggled at his face, it was covered with droopy pieces of brunette hair. I removed his hair from his fac but I couldn't but stare at his well toned face and how cute it looked.

CYA in the next chap nm sorry tht it was so short but b prepared 4 the next chap!! 


End file.
